narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsume Kinomura
Tsume Kinomura (木之村ツメ, Kinomura Tsume)is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and member of Team Yuyake. She possesses the unique Ice Release kekkei genkai. Background Tsume was born in Hoshigakure. Her father, Hikoboshi Yuki, is from the Yuki clan and her mother, Orihime, is a member of the Kinomura clan. Orihime was very sick due to the effects of her star training. Orihime's last wish was that Tsume and her older sister, Naka, would leave the village in order to avoid the meteor training method and suffer from its effects the like she did. After saying these words to Naka, Orihime died. One year passed and Naka finally left the village taking Tsume with her. Naka walked for days until finally arriving in Konohagakure. Very injured, they rested in the hospital for a few days and were visited by the Third Hokage. He helped them by giving them a small apartment to live in. Naka spent the rest of her childhood caring for Tsume until the younger sibling enrolled at the Ninja Academy. It was difficult for Tsume to be there. The star training caused a small mutation in the eye color of Tsume's mother, changing them pink, and Tsume inherited her mother's pink eyes. Because of this, Tsume was bullied at the academy by other kids. Akari was the first girl who liked her eyes; she said that they could be capable of seeing love around people, and, due to these words, Tsume was nicknamed "cupid". The Kinomura clan consists of three siblings: Tsume, the youngest; Naka; and Hikuro, the eldest and only male. Hikuro left Hoshigakure years before Tsume was born. He joined the Akatsuki to spy on them for the village. Tsume met Hikuro when she and Naka went out to train for the upcoming Chunin Exams. Naka was unable to teach Tsume very much because Naka could not pass on her experience in the star training. After Naka left Tsume alone just for a while, Hikuro appeared to her and taught her what he knew about how to use water release. Hikuro then disappeared and Tsume never saw him again until Part II. Personality Tsume was always the type of girl who likes to play and make jokes about everything, she is competitive, sometimes scandalous but also is gentle and have a greate determination. She likes people who talk about their dreams and feelings. She also likes to eat and is very lazy when she have to learn something or study, she learn more practicing then studying. Tsume started to acte as a "cupid" sinse she was a child, trying to make people find their true love or confession their feelings fo someone. Unfortunatly, it never worked. After her friend Hite died in a battle she stopped to act like that because she could hurt her best friend with it. Appearance Tsume is fair-skinned, with pink eyes, has a long brown hair and usually tied in a pigtails. Tsume was bullied due to her weird and uncommon pink eyes she inherited from her mother. Only Akari saw the beauty of her eyes. Tsume's favorite color is purple but she likes to use pink as well. Her outfit is not much different at Part I and Part II. Only at Part one there are a little white details in her dress. She also uses bandages in her legs and arms(Part I) and then only in her armas(Part II). She uses her black protector in her neck, similiar to Hinata Hyuuga . Abilities Taijutsu Tsume was very poor in taijutsu at the beginning but after much training she was capable to fight strong enemies. Even so, becomimg a chunnin required much more training and she did her best for it. Kekkei Genkai Tsume didn't inherited the'' Ice Style from her dad. The ice style allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. Tsume didn't know how to use water style until her brother Hikuro teached her somethings. After much training she could use it at the Chunin Exams in the battle with her teammate Hite. Genjutsu After training very much the Ice Release, Tsume was able to create her own genjutsu that she calls Blizzard. This genjutsu affects the view ant the tact of the enemy, causing him to see a completely white backdrop and feeling terribly intense cold, causing hallucinations. Status Part I Introduction Arc Tsume was never the brilliant girl, the dumb girl or even the annoying girl. She was just a normal girl who never wanted to cause any trouble with anyone. During the Academy, Tsume was bullied by the kids due to her pink eyes but Akari was the second person who said "I like your eyes"(first was Naka) and Akari became her first friend. After this event, Tsume was capable to be friend of every people on the village. In her team are Akari Mitsuke, Hite Sarutobi and Yuyake Shinsen as their sensei. Tsume is strenght but not as good as Akari and Hite. Hite was never her friend due to a conflit between their parents but after Tsume defeated him at Chunin Exam they become good friends. Chunin Exam Arc Tsume and her team also took the Chunin Exams. In the preliminary battles, Tsume had to confront her teammate and best friend Akari. They were always training and battling but never a for a decisive battle. Akari was battling hard to pass in the preliminary but Tsume couldn't hurt her friend so she had to make a choice: give up of the battle and also give up of becoming a chunin, or face her best friend to prove her determination and she choose not give up. With the end of the preliminary battles and Tsume have been aproved by defeating Akari, now she have to face her other teammate in the official battles, Hite Sarutobi. To dafeat Hite and become a chunin, Tsume go out with her sister Naka to train, unfortunetaly Naka couldn't teach much things to Tsume. Naka uses the lilac chackra from Hoshigakure that she learned when was living there. Tsume wanted to learn the Water Style (水遁, ''Suiton; English TV "Water Style") but she passed half of month only training her taijutsu and her Wind Style(風遁, Fūton; English TV "Wind Style"). Hopefully, Tsume meet a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and drawings using a scratched forehead protector. A missing-nin from Hoshigakure. Tsume didn't know anything about Akatsuki in that time, but for her, he does't look like a bad person. He had the same pink eyes as Tsume and a short brown hair. The man gave for Tsume some advices about how to train the Water Style and then with hard training she was capable to use the water style. She didn't notice but that man was her older brother. Finally was the day of the macth between Tsume and Hite. Hite can use the Steel Style(鋼遁, Kōton; English TV "Steel Style"), capable to make one's body virtually indestructible by turning it into black steel. Naturally, the Steel Style is a kekkei genkai that only member of Kinzoku clan can use. To deafeat him, Tsume had to use a weapon she usually don't uses: her brain. It took a long time but Tsume finally defeated him using her Ice Style, after this they started to be nice with each other. Sasuke's Retrieval Arc After Sasuke left Konoha, Tsume saw Hite with the intention of following him. She already knew about the meet with Orochimaru and the fight with Naruto but Hite just said he would bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Tsume wanted to believe him, for some reason she knew something would happen but she decided to trust him don't knowing she did the worst mistake of her life. Hite followed Sasuke before Shikamaru 's rescue team but when the medical-nin arrived in Konoha carring Hite's bloody body, Tsume and Akari just couldn't believe it. Their best friend was death. Time Skip Having lost their friend, Tsume and Akari remained desolate for weeks. Worst than that, a team can't have less then four member so, Tsunade had to find another member for Team Yuyake and she found Sen Kurogitsune together with his partner, Gin. When the sensei introdiced Sen to the girls, they couldn't believe in someone else in their team, it was too fast but Sen was not interessed to be part of the team. He was accostumed to do his missions by his own. He doesn't even tryied to be nice with the girls knowing they have lost the best friend. Every word he said just made Tsume and Akari get angry and angry, especilly Akari who punched him first. Even so, they had to accept him in their team, like it or not. Mission at Yukigakure This was the first ran- C mission of Team Yuyake with Sen and Gin. They were charged to protect a girl from Shirogitsune clan on Yukigakure, a clan that Sen and his clan don't like. Arriving there, they were attacked by the girl they had to protect but the leader of the clan sttoped the fight in the same moment she attacked. The girl was Tenshiko Shirogitsune, her clan had a long history with Kurogitsune clan decades ago. She was the heiress of her clan and due to that, a target of many murderers, she had to make a very important ritual to her clan but was nearly killed several times. Even so, she rejected any help of the team and refused their protection. Yuyake tried to convince her to change her mind and after some attacks of other ninjas, she had to accept but she still don't trust any of them. At one point, they were surprised by the ninjas who were after Tenshiko, Sen tried to protect her however, Gin was attacked and thrown from a mountain by the impact. Sen jumped out the mountain to try to save him, when Tsume saw him falling she didn't wait for a second and used her water clones to catch him. With tears in her eyes, Tsume didn't want to commit the same mistake with her new comrade. After saw her tears, Sen knew she wasn't lying, he knew he was part of Team 6 now, there was a place for him. They completed the mission with success, the team was trying to get along with each other now and they passed to do many missions as a good team. Part II Itachi's Pursuit Arc Tsume passed the two years training and doing usal missions and worked well with other teams, she improved her taijutsu and developed a new genjutsu, also developed a little crush on Sen. She got stronger and discoverd about her brother Hikuro after the news about Sasuke Uchiha's victory over Orochimaru, her team was added to the Eight Man Squad. She found her brother beside Tobi and Zetsu when Tobi said Itachi was dead. Tsume tried to fight her brother and try to obtain some answers about him and his abilitie to use the Ice Release and about his pink eyes but he escaped. With the failed mission, they back to Konoha when Tsume asked about her brother to Naka. She got angry with her for never telling her the truth but she couldn't know about his existence otherwise she wouldn't stop asking questions, but Naka refused of say something about this. Invasion of Pain Arc Tsume and Naka wasn't there when Pain attacked the viilage. They left for a mission where eventually would find their brother. Trivia * "Tsume"(爪) in japanese means nail; * Tsume's favorite food is dango; * Tsume's hobbies inclues sleep and eat. Reference Tsume Kinomura is an OC/RPC created by DarkAngels2 on deviantart. Category:DRAFT